


Someone Like You

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mark is whipped, Roommates, Sexual Harassment, both boys are overworked, but happy ending!, but minor, dont worry, hyuck dances, idk how to tag lol, mark composes, markhyuck, soft hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Donghyuck is the one Mark relies on, not so much his own girlfriend.Or:The ups and downs of Mark and Donghyuck as college roommates





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome back <3 I hope you'll enjoy this fic, it's a bit different from my normal stuff! Trigger warning: both Hyuck and Mark are overworked and Donghyuck is sexually harassed, so if that triggers you please don't read!

“Hey Hyuck-ah?” 

Donghyuck looked up from where he was curled on the couch, watching reruns of _Gilmore Girls_. “Yeah, hyung?” 

Mark smiled at his roommate from where he was leaning against their kitchen counter. “My cousin Macy, you know the one with the obsession of collecting stamps?” Donghyuck nodded, taking a dorito out of the jumbo sized bag on his lap, and nibbling on the edge of it. “Well she’s getting married, and I need someone to come with me to Canada as my plus one.” 

Donghyuck finished the chip, setting aside the bag. “And?” 

Mark rubbed his nape. “I was wondering if you would go with me.” 

Donghyuck quirked his head, observing Mark from an angle as if that would help him process his thoughts. “What about your girlfriend, hyung?” 

Mark bit his lip, unconsciously playing with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t know if this is the best time to introduce Jiyoo-ah to my family, gatherings like these can be stressful.” 

“Hyung, come sit with me,” Donghyuck said, patting the couch cushion next to him, “my neck is hurting from looking over my shoulder.” Mark nodded, sitting on the couch, instinctively opening his arms for Donghyuck to crawl into. 

“Maybe you should think about this, hyung,” Donghyuck said, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist and nuzzling into the curve of his neck. “Just give it a bit of time, yeah?” 

Mark nodded, a little confused as to why Donghyuck didn’t agree right away, but settled for pulling the boy close, pressing a small kiss to his orange hair. 

♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“Hyuckie, have you seen my green hoodie?” Mark called, closing out of a document on his computer where he had been composing lyrics for one of his junior year classes at university. “I have to go to work soon and it’s getting chilly out this time of year.” He glanced out of his window at the darkening sky, the trees around their apartment block all bare and stick-like. 

“Mhm, hyung, give me a second.” 

Mark sighed, standing up and walking into the sophomore’s room. He knew the younger boy had an addiction to stealing his clothes, wearing Mark’s wardrobe more than his own. Secretly Mark admitted to liking seeing Donghyuck in his clothes, oblivious when Jiyoo did the same. 

And there Donghyuck was, sitting atop his bed which was piled with random objects: folded laundry, stuffed animals (most of which Mark had won him at the local autumn fair), textbooks, and was that a speaker? Donghyuck was messy, and although Mark loved organization, he had grown to let Donghyuck make a messy hole in his heart. He had his laptop balanced on his thighs, wearing a pair of headphones that were connected to his iPod, the object thrown to the side. 

“Oh, hyung, I’m just finishing up,” Donghyuck said, smiling softly at Mark, the older boy’s heart warming. He typed a few things before closing his computer and taking off his headphones, slipping off of his bed and landing on the floor with a dancer’s grace. “You were looking for something?” 

Mark nodded, watching as Donghyuck stretched, his fluffy peach sweater rising high enough to show a sliver of his flat stomach. “My green hoodie? I can’t find it in my room so I assume you have it.” 

Donghyuck smiled, eyes crinkling. “Yeah, let me check my closet.” He walked over to the door, rifling through some stacks of clothes that had never been hung up. He caught the sleeve of something dark green at the bottom of one heap and pulled it out, presenting it to Mark. “This what you’re looking for?” 

Mark grinned, taking the hoodie from him. “Thank you, Hyuck, it’s been cold outside recently.” Donghyuck nodded, reaching for a paperclip that was on his bureau and fiddling with it as Mark pulled the hoodie over his head, obscuring his work uniform, the ugly colored logo to the local shopping center covered by the thick green fabric. 

“Hyung, be careful out tonight,” Donghyuck said, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist, hiding his face in the crook of the older boy’s neck. “One of my classmates was mugged on her way home from school, I don’t want that to happen to you.” 

“I’ll be safe, don’t worry,” Mark promised, smiling into Donghyuck’s orange hair. “I’ll be back at midnight, so if you order food for dinner leave me some?” 

“I will,” Donghyuck whispered, gentle puffs of breath hitting Mark’s clavicle. “Just come home safely.” 

Mark rubbed circles into Donghyuck’s back, the soft sweater bunching around his fingertips. “Hyuckie, I have to go, I can’t be late.” 

“Mm,” Donghyuck pulled away, eyes sad, letting his fingertips rest on Mark’s waist, as if daring the older boy to leave. 

“Don’t look so sad,” Mark chuckled, pushing back Donghyuck’s fringe, “I’ll be back in no time.” 

“I’ll count on that,” Donghyuck said, a small smile hinting at his lips. 

“Now, go watch _The Big Bang Theory_ or something and order some takeout and I’ll be back before you know it. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Donghyuck agreed. “I’ll see you soon, hyung.” 

Mark smiled, taking the younger boy’s hand and kissing Donghyuck’s knuckles. “Bye, Hyuckie-ah.” 

♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“So, have you thought about it?” 

“About what, hyung?” Donghyuck mumbled, focused on a paper he was editing for one of his classes, tracing blind patterns from the back of Mark’s hand to his forearm. 

Mark grabbed the hand that was doodling on him, fiddling with Donghyuck’s thin fingers. “Coming to Canada with me. It’s in a month and I need to book flights.” 

Donghyuck looked up, gently shutting his computer. Their equally dark eyes met, Donghyuck’s soft and warm. “Hyung, I really think you should take your girlfriend.” 

Mark frowned, brow furrowing. “I would just feel more comfortable there with you, I haven’t seen them since I moved to Seoul.” 

Donghyuck smiled, squeezing Mark’s hand. “They’re your family, hyung, you shouldn’t feel uncomfortable being around them. From all the stories you’ve told me, I can tell you really love them.” 

Mark nodded, chewing on his lip. Donghyuck sighed, bringing his free hand up to tap on the flesh. “Don’t bite your lip, hyung, it looks painful.” 

The older boy smiled, catching Donghyuck’s other hand and pressing a kiss to his wrist. “I do love them, but sometimes I need to unwind and relax. And I find I can do that best with you.” 

“Hyung, I really don’t know if I can go. I have all my classes plus the extra dance classes I added onto my schedule, I just don’t know.” 

“But this means you’re considering coming?” Mark asked hopefully, brushing away a few locks of hair that fell in front of Donghyuck’s eyes before taking the younger boy’s hand once again. 

“I- I am. Just promise you’ll think about asking Jiyoo noona?” 

“I will,” Mark responded, squeezing Donghyuck’s hands. “Thank you, Hyuck-ah.” 

♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“I’m home- oh. Hi Jiyoo noona.” 

Mark looked up from where he was cuddling Jiyoo on the couch to see Donghyuck standing in the doorway, wearing his thick army green winter coat with a grey scarf, a white hat with a pom pom attached to it perched on his head. So soft. “Hi Hyuck, how were classes?” 

“They were okay,” Donghyuck replied, pulling off his hat and trying to push his hair into place, “we’re learning a new choreography over the past few days and it’s the most complicated piece I’ve ever attempted.” 

“I’m sure you’re doing brilliantly,” Mark said, smiling at the younger as he unwrapped his scarf from around his neck, toeing off his boots. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Donghyuck said, returning the smile with a weak one of his own. He shrugged off his coat before trudging into the kitchen and making himself a cup of tea. Once the water was heated he poured himself a cup, putting in the tea bag, before going into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

“Donghyuck-ah has always seemed a bit odd,” Jiyoo said, breaking the silence. “He hardly talks to anyone besides you.” 

Mark frowned. “Donghyuck-ah is a great person. He’s an amazing friend.” 

“I never said he wasn’t,” Jiyoo said, “you read way too far into things, gosh, Mark.” 

“Maybe we should end the date now and catch up another time?” Mark said, shifting into a standing position. “I’m really tired and think I might go to bed soon.” 

Jiyoo stood up, eyebrows raised, but didn’t say anything, just let Mark lead her to the door. When she was gone the boy spun on his heel, walking to Donghyuck’s room and about to knock on the door when he heard water running from the bathroom. 

“Donghyuck-ah?” Mark called, tapping on the door to the bathroom. 

“Hyung? Is there something you want?” 

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, leaning against the door frame. “You seemed shaken when you came home.” 

“Hyung I’m fine- oww!” 

“Hyuck?” Mark instantly panicked. “What happened? Can I come in?” 

“Jiyoo noona,” Mark heard Donghyuck say, the younger boy’s voice thick, “go to her.” 

“She went home,” Mark explained, “please, let me in?” 

After a few moments the lock on the door clicked open and Mark rushed inside. Donghyuck was sitting on the edge of the tub, his feet resting in the water, wearing only a tank top and a pair of boxers. What caught Mark’s attention were the ugly green and purple bruises covering the normal tan skin of Donghyuck’s legs. 

“Hyuck, what’s this?” he asked, coming to sit beside the boy. 

“The choreo, there’s a few parts that I just can’t get right, no matter how hard I practice,” Donghyuck whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he blindly grasped Mark’s hand. “I keep falling and it’s so painful, hyung, I just wanted to soak my legs so they would feel better.” 

“Oh, Hyuckie, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize sooner,” Mark apologized. “I could have helped.” 

Donghyuck shook his head. “It’s okay, hyung, I’m just hurting.” 

Mark nodded, standing up and going to the medicine cabinet. He found a bottle of pain medication, shaking a few pills out before handing them to Donghyuck, along with a quickly-filled glass of water. “Take these and then get in the tub?” 

Donghyuck nodded, swallowing the pills and then climbing into the tub, hissing in pain when he moved his legs. Mark grimaced, quickly shrugging off his sweater and undoing his pants, climbing into the tub behind Donghyuck in his boxers and grey t-shirt. 

Donghyuck moved into a more comfortable position, back against Mark’s chest, hands finding Mark’s and pulling their joined fingers onto his lap, head tucked underneath the older boy’s chin. The hot water surrounded them slowly but surely, Donghyuck sighing as the water came to his shoulders, leaning against Mark having brought him lower in the tub. 

Mark shut off the faucet, letting go of one of Donghyuck’s hands to bring the younger boy’s tank top strap to its original position, having slid off of his shoulder at some point. He ran his hand over the smooth skin of Donghyuck’s arm, listening to the younger boy hum in contentment. Mark sang a few lines of a song he was writing per the younger’s request, Donghyuck looking over his shoulder to smile happily when Mark did so. 

“How are you feeling now?” 

Donghyuck drew on the water, making small swirls. “Better. I could fall asleep.” To prove his point he let out a small yawn. 

Mark almost cooed, instead squeezing the one hand he was still holding, rubbing Donghyuck’s slim waist with the other. “Would you like to go to bed?” 

“Mhm,” Donghyuck mumbled, still dry hair brushing Mark’s neck. “Please.” 

Mark smiled, helping the lethargic boy out of the tub, giving him a towel and letting him go to his room to change. Mark quickly did the same, changing into sweatpants and a hoodie and dropping his wet clothes on top of the washing machine, finding Donghyuck’s on the bathroom floor and leaving them in the same place. 

Going into Donghyuck’s room he found the boy asleep on his bed, wearing joggers and one of Mark’s red sweaters, the color contrasting with his orange hair. Mark smiled, leaning down to kiss the boy’s forehead before turning to leave, but Donghyuck caught him by the wrist. “Stay. Please?” 

“Okay,” Mark whispered, scooting into the bed next to Donghyuck, reaching over to the bedside table to turn the lamp off. 

Donghyuck’s hands found the front of Mark’s hoodie, gently gripping the fabric as he tucked his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. “G’night, hyung.” 

Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, rubbing circles into the skin where the boy’s sweater had risen up. “Goodnight, Hyuckie.” 

♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“Hyung, I just ordered bibimbap, it should be here in a few minutes,” Donghyuck shouted from the living room. Mark adjusted his headphones, staring at his computer screen. He let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair. 

“Hyung?” 

Mark spun around in his desk chair, looking up at Donghyuck. He was angry and upset, wanted to yell, but when it came to Donghyuck those urges went away. “Hey.” 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Donghyuck asked, eyebrows drawn together with worry, reaching out a hand to brush Mark’s jaw, the softest of touches. 

Mark heaved out a sigh, feeling tears brimming in his eyes. “I-It’s just I’m falling b-behind in class and e-everyone is expecting more from me, I’m expecting more f-from myself-” he wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and hid his face in the younger boy’s stomach, effectively cutting himself off. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whispered, hands threading through Mark’s black hair, “I know you can do whatever you aim to do. And if it’s one well done song or a whole mixtape, it doesn’t matter, because I see how hard you work, and I'm sure your professors do too. That, to me, is more precious than an amount or a grade.” 

Mark snuffled, nuzzling at Donghyuck’s tummy. “Thank you, Hyuck-ah. You’re such an amazing person.” 

Donghyuck crouched down, Mark’s hands sliding up his body to rest around his shoulders. “For you, always.” He wiped away Mark’s tears, smiling softly at the older boy. “Now, I have _Monte Python and the Holy Grail_ cued up on the tv, takeout food on the way, and no one to share it all with. What do you say, will you help me change that?” 

Mark nodded, smiling at the younger. “How could I refuse?” 

♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“Hyung,” Donghyuck groaned, “your alarm.” 

“Mm,” Mark grunted, trying to free himself from Donghyuck’s death grip to turn off his alarm clock. Once _Crazy Train_ by Ozzy Osbourne stopped blaring through the speaker he receded back into bed, Donghyuck immediately wrapping all four of his limbs around the older boy again. 

“Hyuck, I need to get ready for class,” Mark sighed, trying to push the remnants of sleep out of his mind. Donghyuck mumbled something incoherent and hooked his arms tighter around the older boy, the heat from his body burning Mark’s back. “Hyuckie.” 

Mark knew it was useless to try and wake the boy up this early in the morning, so he tried to wiggle his way out of Donghyuck’s arms, eventually placing a pillow where his body was and watching with a smile as Donghyuck instantly clamped onto it. He went to the bathroom to get ready for the day and when he came back Donghyuck was still fast asleep in his bed. 

“Hyuckie, I’m leaving,” Mark whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

He watched as Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open for a second, smiling gently at the older boy. “Good luck, hyung. Fighting.” 

Mark chuckled, cupping Donghyuck’s cheek and placing a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you, Hyuckie-ah. Sleep well.” 

Donghyuck mumbled something and Mark smiled, brushing aside some of his orange locks before walking away from the boy. 

♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“Mark hyung, open up!” 

Mark hurried to the door, quickly opening it before more loud knocking could start. What he saw killed any spark of light in him. 

Jaemin, one of Donghyuck’s classmates, was standing on the threshold, being the one who must have been knocking. Behind him, Jeno, another one of Donghyuck’s peers, was holding a sobbing boy close to his chest. Mark knew instantly that it was Donghyuck and that something bad had happened. 

“Come on in,” he said, practically pulling them all into the apartment and closing the door behind them. 

“Mark hyung?” Donghyuck seemed to have noticed the change of scenery and looked up from Jeno’s chest, eyes wide and frightened, face swollen and tears running down his cheeks. Upon seeing Mark he launched himself from Jeno’s side, hugging onto the eldest boy tightly, hands fisted in Mark’s shirt. “Hyung.” He let out a broken sob and Mark kissed his hair, moving them to the couch. 

Jeno and Jaemin stayed standing, watching as Donghyuck curled up in Mark’s lap, the older boy rubbing his back as he cried, eventually exhaustion overcoming him and causing him to fall asleep. 

“What happened,” Mark asked, voice chilly once he made sure the boy was asleep. “I know neither of you would hurt Hyuck, so who or what did?” 

Jaemin bit his lip, frowning. “Donghyuckie was walking home from class, on his normal route. Jeno and I were nearby when we heard screams and shouting.” Mark gritted his teeth. “We ran to where we heard the noises and their were three guys harassing Hyuck. Calling him degrading names, and they were shoving him around. It would have turned sexual if Jen and I hadn’t stopped them right when we got there.” 

“Bastards,” Mark growled, “what happened to them?” 

“We called the campus police,” Jeno said, “they took the guys in. The police wanted to have Hyuck checked out just to make sure there were no physical injuries, but he wanted to come home to you.” 

Mark nodded, mind numb as he looked down at the boy in his lap. Donghyuck still looked beautiful, even with the obvious tear tracks on his cheeks and blotchy skin. 

Mark ran a hand through the younger’s hair, working out knots with gentle fingers. 

“We should leave you be,” Jaemin said, “but we got a number for the school therapist from the campus police. I’ll leave it on the kitchen counter.” 

“Thank you,” Mark said, looking up at both of them, “for everything. For being there when I wasn’t.” 

Jeno smiled. “Of course, hyung. What are friends for.” 

“Friends,” Mark whispered after the boys left, his fingers against Donghyuck’s wrist, continually taking his pulse to make sure he was real. “I don’t want to be your friend.” 

♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“Hyung, I don’t think I can do this,” Donghyuck whispered, standing in the shower, shirt stuck to his torso as water ran down his face. 

“Hyuckie, I know you can,” Mark responded, rubbing Donghyuck’s forearms, water cascading down around them, sopping clothes clinging to their bodies uncomfortably, but Mark paid no mind. 

“I’m scared,” Donghyuck cried, finding his way into Mark’s arms, “I don’t know how therapy works, I don’t want to think about what happened.” 

“Shh,” Mark soothed, squeezing the younger boy’s waist. “Just tell him what you told me, okay? Just get everything that happened out there on the table and then go from there.” 

“You make it sound so easy,” Donghyuck hiccuped, “but I’m so frightened.” 

Mark sighed. “But I know you can do it.” Donghyuck shivered and Mark turned off the shower, handing the boy a towel. “C’mon, let’s go get ready.” 

Mark led Donghyuck into the younger’s room, turning away from each other as they changed. When they faced each other again, Donghyuck was wearing some old sweatpants and one of Mark’s large sweatshirts, the hood pulled up and casting his face into shadow. 

Mark smiled sadly, reaching forward to caress Donghyuck’s cheek. “Are you ready?” 

“Honestly?” 

“Of course.” 

“No.” 

♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪

“Hyung, do you want anything to drink?” Donghyuck asked, voice raised slightly to reach Mark from where he was in the kitchen. 

“Water?” Mark called back, smiling when the younger came back into view with two glasses, handing one to Mark. 

“Hit play,” Donghyuck requested when he sat back down on the couch, setting his cup on the table and tucking his legs underneath him, leaning against Mark’s side. “We need to catch up on the new episodes of _Lucifer_.” 

Mark shook his head, smiling when Donghyuck complained that he was ruining their tv show marathon. “Hyuck, I need to talk to you.” 

“This is serious,” Donghyuck said, studying his face. “Is about the whole therapy and harassment thing? It's been a few weeks and I'm doing better." Mark shook his head again. Donghyuck frowned. "I-Is it about the Canada trip? Did Jiyoo noona agree to go with you?” 

“No,” Mark said, smiling gently at the boy. “I never asked her.” 

“I’m lost,” Donghyuck muttered, brow furrowed. 

“I broke up with her.” Upon seeing Donghyuck’s mouth open Mark soldiered on. “I was never in love with her, I liked her as a friend but nothing more. The person I really love has been underneath my nose the entire time.” 

“Hyung, what are you saying?” Donghyuck asked, confused. 

“I’m saying I’m in love with you, Hyuck-ah. I have been for the longest time.” 

Mark watched as a million emotions flashed over Donghyuck’s face. “Do you mean it?” he croaked out. 

“Yes,” Mark said, smiling. “I’m in love with you, Donghyuck.” 

A smile broke out onto Donghyuck’s face that could rival the sun. “I love you too, Mark hyung, I have since I met you. I just never thought we could be.” 

Mark grinned. “I have one final question.” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “Will you come to Canada, to my cousin Macy’s wedding, as my boyfriend?” 

Donghyuck laughed, clambering to sit on Mark’s thighs, resting their foreheads together. “Only if you kiss me.” 

Mark nodded, cupping Donghyuck’s face and leaning in. The kiss was messy, too many smiles and too much laughter, but more than enough happiness to last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments ily all!!!


End file.
